


Wake Me Up

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Zayn & Liam's child, Riley, wakes up Zayn and the one time Zayn wakes up Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> basically i just want ziam babies and then this happened.

It’s always hard to wake Zayn up, even since he was a child. It takes him about thirty minutes to even think about moving from the comforts of his own bed. So if Liam and Zayn ever have to go anywhere Liam knows to start waking him up an hour before they actually have to wake up. Liam loses a lot of sleep like this and although waking up Zayn can be very frustrating it’s still one of his favorite things to do. Now that they have a child though, Liam doesn’t have the responsibility anymore. All Liam has to do is make sure they are both clothed before falling asleep each night. When their daughter Riley was just a baby Liam was always the one waking up in the middle of the night and feeding her a bottle and rocking her to sleep because Zayn simply wouldn’t sleep. However during the day Zayn would take care of Riley so Liam could catch up on sleep and the routine worked really well, it also helped that Riley liked her sleep almost as much as Zayn did. Once Riley was old enough though she took over Liam’s job.

(+)

The first time Riley woke Zayn up in the morning was when she just over a year old. Liam was already up and had checked on Riley to make sure she was okay before starting breakfast for everyone. Liam could hear Riley stirring about in her room so he quickly exited the kitchen and walked in to say good morning. Riley was still pretty sleepy but she smiled at the sight of her daddy and ran into his arms, happy to have a morning hug. 

“Dad?” she questioned. 

“He’s still sleeping.” Liam explained kissing Riley’s nose.

“No.” Riley said shaking her head. 

Liam laughed, “Want to wake him up?”

“Yeah!” Riley yelled. 

Liam giggled, “Alright, you get Dad up and I’ll finish making breakfast, okay?” Riley nodded. “Kisses?”

Riley placed her tiny hands on Liam’s cheeks and pressed her lips to her father’s making a ‘mwah’ sound before swinging her feet to be let down. The second Liam put her down she was running out of the room as fast as her small legs could take her. Riley ran straight for her dad’s room and walked to the bed sliding out the small steps they have for her in case she has a nightmare and needs in their bed right that second. As she climbed the steps she was already yelling ‘dad!’ over and over again. Once on the bed she hopped over to him and shook his shoulder.

“Dada! Wake up! It’s time to wake up!” she screamed as she shoved him. 

Zayn started smiling always happy to be woken up by Riley but made no move to get up since she doesn’t realize he woke up. She huffed and sat back crossing her arms, trying to figure out what to do. Finally she climbed on top of him and started poking him over and over again. In one swift motion Zayn turned over and had Riley safely pinned to the bed and was tickling her, her laughter ringing out of the bedroom and down to Liam’s ears who automatically smiled. Zayn stopped tickling her but he covered her face in kisses making her squirm underneath him.

“Dad!” She yelled giggling. 

“What Riles?” Zayn asked stopping his movements and sitting up, bringing her into his lap.

“You tricked me!” She said pouting.

Zayn smiled and kissed the top of her head, “That I did sugarplum.” 

“Dad!” she yelled again. “I’m not a sugarplum!”

Zayn squinted his eyes and inspected his daughter finally lifting her shirt up and blowing a raspberry on her small tummy. 

“Tastes like you’re a sugarplum!” He said. 

Riley giggled and swatted him away, “Come on! Daddy’s making breakfast!” 

And with that Riley was climbing out of Zayn’s lap and carefully getting off of the bed and running for the kitchen, Zayn running right behind her.  
(++)

The morning Riley was going to go to school for the first time, Liam and Riley were up hours before she actually had to be up; Riley due to excitement and Liam due to nerves. As not to wake Zayn up ridiculously early and knowing Riley needed a bit more sleep Liam made a make shift bed on the couch and curled up with Riley in his arms.

“Sleep baby girl, you don’t need to be ready for another two hours.”

Riley pouted and squirmed in her dad’s arms, “Too excited.” She said shortly with a yawn.

“I know babe but you need to sleep. How about I sing to you?”

Riley stopped squirming and turned to face her dad, eyes big and bright and nodded. Liam smiled and kissed her forehead before beginning to sing a lullaby Zayn and Liam wrote just for her. Once Riley was asleep again Liam set his alarm on his phone and drifted back to sleep again. Two hours later Liam was awake again and helping Riley wake up and take a quick bath before getting ready for school. Liam checked the time and knew Zayn would want to be woken up now so he had plenty of time with her before she needed to leave so after Riley’s bath he suggested she should go wake Zayn up which she couldn’t refuse.

Riley ran into her parents’ bedroom and pulled out her trusty steps and climbed onto the bed. She waddled over to Zayn and started shoving him.

“Dad! First day of school! Wake up!”

Zayn immediately woke up since he had nightmares on and off about this day all night. 

“No, you stay home all day.” Zayn mumbled out.

Riley giggled, “No Dad! I go to school!”

Zayn shook his head and wrapped his arm around Riley so she was lying beside him. “No Riles, you stay right here where I can protect you and keep you safe.”

And well Riley couldn’t say no to that so she curled up against Zayn but she didn’t dare close her eyes, too afraid of missing her first day.

“I’m scared.” She whispered. 

Zayn’s eyes shot open and he finally starred down at his daughter who looked so much like Liam it made Zayn’s heart flutter every time. 

“What are you scared of sugarplum?”

“What if I don’t make friends? Or what if I don’t understand anything! Or if I get lost? What am I going to do without you or daddy?” 

Tears lined Riley’s eyes and Zayn has never wanted to keep her home more than this moment. “Riley baby, you are the sweetest and most caring little girl, you’re going to make lots of friends! Just don’t repeat any of daddy’s jokes, yeah? They’re awful aren’t they?” Riley giggled and nodded. “It’s scary having to go to a new place especially without daddy and I but I promise you, you will be okay. You won’t get lost sweetheart, you’ll always be with your teacher and classmates. You’re so smart Riley, you’re so smart you’ll understand just fine and if you don’t, just ask a question okay? Don’t be afraid to ask.” Zayn told her, running his hands through her pitch black hair. “You’re so brave going to school Riley, you really are. Your daddy and I are so very proud of you. Our little girl is growing up.” Zayn tried not to cry he really did but he couldn’t help it. 

Riley has only seen her dad’s cry once or twice before but she doesn’t really recall it so now seeing him cry Riley didn’t know what to do except kiss his cheek and hug him close.

“I’m still your little girl.” Riley told him

Zayn’s heart clenched at the comment and he held Riley a little tighter, “Always.”

(+++)

Of course when Riley was finally allowed to go over to a friend’s house she watched a scary movie. It wasn’t her friend’s fault nor her friend’s parents. It was just that Riley and her best friend, Molly, were staying up late just talking and giggling and reading Tiger Beat when they got hungry. They wandered into the kitchen and they noticed Molly’s older brother had friends over and they were watching a movie. Molly’s brother and friends dared them to stay up and watch it and of course they wanted to impress them so they did. The next night however Riley had horrible nightmares and she went running into Zayn and Liam’s room, crying her eyes out. Liam was away on business for the weekend so it was just Zayn and Riley hoped her dad would wake up quickly this time.

“Dad!” She said crying and desperately trying to get him to wake up. “Dad, please please wake up.” She said choking out a sob as she shimmied her way under the covers.

“Riley?” Zayn asked his eyes slowing opening. “Riley what’s wrong?” 

“Nightmare.” She said crying still.

“Oh sugarplum, it’s okay.”

Zayn wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her as she cried, singing to her to try to get her to calm down. By the end of the second song she finally stopped crying but she was too afraid to fall asleep so Zayn offered to make her some tea. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Riley said her voice quivering. 

Zayn sighed, “You can come with me.” 

Riley quickly got out of bed and walked over to Zayn holding her hands out like she used to when she wanted to be picked up. Zayn walked back over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Riley might have technically been too old to be held like that but Zayn’s daughter was terrified and he would do anything to make sure she felt safe and loved. Zayn set Riley on the counter and quickly made the tea trying to keep a hand on her to make sure she didn’t get too scared without him touching her. After the cup of tea he carried her back upstairs to his bedroom and put her favorite movie on. Halfway through the movie Riley was finally asleep but instead of sleeping as well Zayn shot a quick text to Liam telling him what happened and stayed up for another hour or two to make sure Riley was okay before finally falling asleep.

(++++)

Riley was panicking just flat out panicking at this point. When her best friend Molly had said she was having a small get together for her 16th birthday party, Riley thought that just meant their closest friends. In actuality it meant their closest friends plus their closest friend’s closest friends plus their friends plus their friends. Riley has never been to a house party and they never really appealed to her to be honest. She’s much more of a small group of people kind of girl if not she prefers being by herself so the idea of a party is just not something Riley is comfortable with. Molly’s house is crowded with people and she’s becoming claustrophobic and she is becoming extremely anxious and she’s afraid if she doesn’t get out of there soon she’ll have a panic attack. So Riley takes several deep breaths before walking through the house, shoving and squirming her way past everyone to get outside. 

Once Riley was outside she called Zayn’s cellphone, she knows Liam would wake up a lot easier but she’s afraid Liam would be too mad at her so she called Zayn instead. After calling him three times he finally answered.

“Riles? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Molly’s small get together turned into a party.” Riley spoke. “There’s so many people and I don’t want to be here.” She told him. “Dad I’m scared and I just want to be home. I promise I didn’t drink or anything please dad.”

“Hey sugarplum it’s quite alright. I’ll be right there okay? Stay outside and stay safe okay? Molly’s house correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay I’ll be right there. Keep your phone on you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As Riley waited she kept her phone in her hand and pretended to be interest in it in case anyone wandered by her. After a thirty minute wait her dad’s suv came into view and she was thanking the heavens for him arriving. Once he was pulled in front of the drive way she immediately hopped in but didn’t say a word and neither did Zayn which worried her to be honest. When they arrived home and were inside Riley finally broke and started crying, Zayn immediately wrapping his arms around his daughter.

“Riles, what’s wrong? Did something happen in that house? Did someone hurt you?”

“No, nothing happened. There were just so many people and it was so noisy and scary.” Riley cried. “Molly didn’t say it was going to be a party.” 

“I’m sorry she didn’t tell you sweetheart. You did the right thing by calling me though.” 

“Okay I’m sorry for waking you up. I just thought if I called Daddy he would assume I had been drinking and I didn’t want to disappoint him and-“

Zayn cut Riley off, “We wouldn’t be disappointed in you Riles. In fact daddy is going to be so proud of you for doing the right thing. Hell, I’m proud of you.”

Riley looked up at Zayn and smiled, “Thank you.”

“Of course. Now how about you change into your pjs and I’ll wake your daddy up? We can have some tea and watch a movie like we used to.”

Riley smiled and nodded, “I’d like that.”

“Okay good now go, I’ll wake Liam up.”

Before Riley left she kissed her dad’s cheek and hugged him once more in thanks.

(+++++)

Riley was in a heated discussion with her boyfriend via text and it wasn’t going well. She heard rumors going around that he was sleeping with her best friend, Molly, and maybe texting him wasn’t the best way to confront him but she had to know the truth. He kept avoiding the questions which obviously meant something was up so Riley kept drilling and drilling until he finally admitted it. Riley knew it was going to be the truth but reading the words just wasn’t the same. In an instant she felt her heart drop to her stomach and tears filled her eyes. With an angry yell she threw her phone across the room causing a few little trinkets shatter to the ground. The trinkets were presents from her dads when they were still traveling around with the band so the fact that they were now shattered made Riley sob harder and louder. It shouldn’t have surprised her to hear footsteps running into her room but what did surprise her was that it was Zayn instead of Liam.

“Sugarplum, what happened? Are you alright?”

“He cheated!” Riley cried. “Andy cheated on me with Molly.” 

“Oh sweetheart.” Zayn whispered feeling his own heart break. “Scoot over.” He told her so he could sit down. “C’mere.” Zayn opened his arms so Riley could fit in between them like how she used to and cried on her dad’s shoulder. “I know it hurts, baby, I know. Andy’s a grade A douchebag for hurting you like this.”

“I can’t believe Molly would do this!” Riley cried. “She’s supposed to be my best friend.”

“She’s a grade A douchebag too.” He said.

“Who’s a grade A douche?” Liam asked wiping the sleep from his eyes as he entered Riley’s room.

“Andy and Molly. They went behind Riley’s back and hooked up.” Zayn informed Liam causing Riley to cry harder.

Liam groaned, “Total douchebags.” 

Liam walked further into Riley’s room and sat next to Zayn so he could help comfort their daughter on her first heartbreak.

“I threw my phone and I broke the trinkets you got me! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry. I’ll glue them back together I promise. I’ll pay for my phone.”

“When I had my first break up I destroyed my lamp.” Zayn said. 

“Just your lamp?” Liam asked. “I threw my phone, my shoe, a lamp and I punched the wall.”

“I watched A Walk To Remember with my sisters and cried.” Zayn added.

“I watched Batman and cried.”

“Guys.” Riley said breaking off her parent’s conversation.

“What we’re saying Riley,” Zayn started. 

“Is that it hurts now and although we threw things when it happened and we watched sad things and cried for a while, we eventually got over it.” Liam finished for Zayn.

“Yeah, we took our time and healed and we found love again and we broke up with our then boyfriends again and again and eventually we found each other.” Zayn said looking at Liam.

“It might take a while and it’s going to hurt every time you end things with your partner but eventually it’ll work out and you’ll never have to go through that again.” Liam said giving Zayn a quick kiss.

“Promise?” Riley asked.

“Promise.” Zayn and Liam said at the same time.

(+1)

Zayn didn’t know how he was going to do this, he just knew he had to and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit but this is something he and Liam prepared themselves for. The moment they saw Riley look at her now fiancé, Kyle, they knew they were going to find themselves here. It was something they joked about since Riley and Kyle were kids but they grew up in different directions and they just weren’t sure if they’d find their way back to each other. Once they both graduated from university though they found each other again, not like it was hard since their dads were best friends but they rekindled their friendship and saw each other in another light. After four years of dating its Riley’s wedding day and Zayn has to be the one to wake her up. 

Walking into her room he has flash backs to every time she’s woken him up and it almost seems full circle now that he’s the one doing it for her. He can remember the day they brought her home from the hospital, the first night with her, their first play date with Harry and Louis’ kids Kennedy and her now fiancé Kyle. He remembered her first day of school and her first heartbreak and her first party and scary movie. He remembered it all and it all felt like just yesterday and now she’s grown up, she’s grown up and she’s about to marry the love of her life. She’s going to have someone else to wake up and that might be the hardest thing Zayn has to come to terms with. 

Zayn sat on the edge of Riley’s childhood bed and brushed her black hair from her face. He brought his hand down to her back and softly rubbed, whispering her name in the process.

“Wake up sugarplum, it’s your wedding day.”

Riley stirred and turned over on her back blinking up at him with Liam’s big brown eyes. “Dad?”

“Hi baby girl, it’s about time for you to wake up.”

Riley smiled and stretched, “Enough time for one last cuddle?”

“Always enough time for a cuddle.” Zayn told her lying down beside her once she moved. 

Zayn and Riley stayed quiet for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence before Zayn finally spoke up.

“I’m so proud of you Riles. You’ve become such a wonderful, talented, beautiful young woman and I’m so proud to call you my daughter.”

“Dad.” Riley whispered.

“It’s true, I couldn’t ask for a more perfect daughter. I love you so very much and I’m so so so happy that you’ve found love.” 

“Well some great dads once told me that it would take a while and some crying and throwing things but eventually I would find someone and it would never happen again.”

Zayn smiled, “That’s right Riles. I’m so happy it’s Kyle, it means there won’t be any awkward in law problems.” Zayn joked causing Riley to laugh. 

“Yeah I’m really happy Kyle skipped over that gay phase.” Riley spoke laughing.

Zayn barked out a laugh, “I remember Louis calling me telling me all about it and how happy he was that Kyle might be gay. Then the phone call like a week later saying Kyle was most definitely straight.” 

Riley laughed along with her dad, “Rest assured he is most definitely straight.”

“Oh Riley!” Zayn said blushing ever so slightly.

Riley simply laughed louder and hid her face in Zayn’s shoulder as they laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Liam asked walking into the room. “Did I miss pre wedding cuddles?”

“If you don’t want to hear about our daughters sex life I suggest you leave.” Zayn said loving the way Liam blushed.

“Riley!” Liam scolded.

“No you don’t understand!” Riley said through her laughter.

Of course Liam wasn’t actually mad and he simply joined in with their laughter even if he didn’t know what was going on. They made room for Liam on the bed so Riley was in between their parents and they all laid together for another hour simply enjoying each other’s company before Riley would have to get ready to wake someone else up for the rest of her life.


End file.
